The pointing device, usually known as a mouse, has such a configuration that it is necessary for the user to have a minimum movement ability to be able to use it. People with movement disorders, Parkinson's disease, limb involuntary movements or attention deficit disorders may encounter serious difficulties or even face the absolute impossibility of using the mouse, since they cannot perform habitual actions, such as double click.
Certain devices in the prior art have tried to solve this problem by having access to the computer by the keyboard. However, the traditional keyboard can also turn out to be an insurmountable barrier to people with the abovementioned conditions. Afterwards, there were attempts in the prior art to replace the keyboard and the mouse with switchboards that functioned with special software enabling this particular access mode to the PC. Nevertheless, these softwares were expensive to design and implement, thus restraining the possibility of use to a particular sector with purchasing capacity, and depriving access to communicational and educational opportunities to the rest of the population with movement disorders.
Other more recent solutions aim at replacing the mouse with voice recognition devices. Furthermore, there are state-of-the-art devices which, dispensing with the mouse, allow a quadriplegic user to move the cursor on the screen using the mouth, tongue or even the movement of the eyes.
All these embodiments are highly complex, employ state-of-the-art technology, and are very expensive. None of the known solutions provide a simple, inexpensive and easy-to-assemble mouse with few components, which can effectively help people with the abovementioned physical disorders to use the computing tools as easily and directly as possible without making their limitations turn into an obstacle or impediment to have access to information.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a brief description of the figures, and a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.